


【英敬】未卜先知

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi





	【英敬】未卜先知

“真是奇怪的态度呢，皇帝陛下。”日日树涉下台时特意多看了莲巳敬人一眼，对方不知何时就处理完据说非常繁重的学生会工作赶了回来，身上那套演出服甚至还没换下，在众人之间特别显眼。  
酣战淋漓的天祥院英智还沉浸在方才演唱的余韵之中，他已经很久都没再体会过全力以赴后的身心舒畅了，斎宫宗不愧是曾经君临梦之咲的帝王，当初若非自己耍了那般上不得台面的手段，取胜恐怕要付出更大的代价。  
比如说在病床上多躺那么……几天甚至几十天。  
天祥院侧头让视线停留在下方，天之川的舞台甚是开阔，哪怕只是站在一侧也能将全场尽收眼底。莲巳敬人还占着观众中的一席之地，尽管心神已被身旁的鬼龙红郎和神崎飒马分去了一半。他低头，稍显凌乱的衣襟映入眼帘，边整理着边姗姗地反问道：“你指的是什么？”  
“皇帝陛下的那番宣言，怕是忠诚的心腹君也吓坏了。”同样望向那边的日日树捻起一张飘落在地的许愿纸，将其绑在枝条上的细绳大抵断掉了，徒留空荡荡的小孔和歪歪扭扭的字迹，“你是真有那样的打算吗？”  
——想要永远在一起。  
捡起的字条上写着截然相反的祈愿，日日树犹豫了半刻，从口袋里掏出另外的细绳将它重新绑好。  
“很在意？”  
“毕竟心腹君可是我的头号劲敌，只要见到对方就会扬起的汹涌澎湃的斗志，皇帝陛下必定是很难理解……”意识到话中的纰漏后他顿了顿，看向舞台另一端的好友，“至少在今天之前。”  
天祥院并没有继续这个话题，激情已然告罄，体力透支便不再是可以忽略的问题，他的骄傲不容许他倒在众目睽睽之下，应邀而生的意志力操控着肢体步步走出偌大的观众范围，直至阴影将他的全身吞入腹中。  
一如现实与他仅仅散发着微光的梦。 

*

他不知道敬人是否将自己方才吐露的真实想法放在心上，可能对方只会当作不经大脑的气话。那样的场景，那样的话语，可谓是相得益彰，敬人绝对、不会在乎的。  
他已经对斎宫宗说了歉言，尽管那人的态度一如既往的强硬，但站在他的角度看Fine与Valkyrie的仇怨理应就此打住，连同那段混乱的历史一起被塞进相册塞进图书馆的某个角落，安安分分地堆着灰尘。  
——我已经不想再把你当作是朋友了。  
耳边是日日树涉在自话自说，而天祥院英智同样翕动着唇瓣无声呢喃。  
天台夜风于他是别样的享受，孱弱的身体终究阻拦了太多理所当然的体验，他还记得与转校生的初见也是在同样宁静平和的夜晚，但那会儿偌大的梦之咲里不安定的因素依旧泛滥成灾，诸多打算他说不得，便造就说不出的局面迫使自己如陷泥泞。  
当他立于争夺『SS』出场权的舞台上纵情歌唱时，除了Fine、除了台下的观众——真心热爱Fine的也好受学生会高压勒令的也好，他自始由终都相信着那个人会为自己献上那一票。  
对，献上。  
他也忘了自己是从哪一天开始习惯了这样的相处方式，等意识乍醒才发觉敬人更多是将背脊坦露在眼前，并肩同行成了可笑的奢望。  
暴君果然是理智被蒙蔽的可怜人……同情着自己，也嘲弄着自己，英智阖上眼，心里隐隐有了得意的、小小的阴谋。 

*

“我决定要让『红月』解散。”  
天祥院英智安稳地坐着，语气温和得就像很久很久以前、在梦之咲的开学典礼上看见那个人时，用最快的速度接受天降般的喜悦后说出的问候那样。  
——敬人……你也在这里啊。  
莲巳敬人傻呆呆地站在他面前，他已经很多年没见过对方这幅表情了，此刻却没有心思去怀念。办公室里沉寂许久，他很有耐心地等着敬人的反应，“为…为什么啊……我明明是为了……”  
为了我。  
我知道的。我一直都知道的。  
反手扣了扣桌面，英智得到应答便径自往下说：“等你们参加完预定在下周的ドリフェス后，直接就地解散。”  
“…英智，你到底……”  
“我的话说完了，你出去吧。”  
出去吧，接受我从那一天就开始的挑衅，跟我轰轰烈烈地吵一架，然后……  
重归于好。 

FIN.


End file.
